All Right, Evans? PT
by CarolMedeiros
Summary: "A coisa sobre Lily Evans e James Potter era que eles não poderiam fazer nada sem que todos falassem sobre isso." - Sexto ano, rivalidades, guerra, travessuras e a busca continua pelo coração de L.E.; primeira parte de uma trilogia. DISCLAIMER: Nenhuma personagem me pertence. Aviso: Tradução autorizada.
1. Stupidily

**Nota da autora (N/A):** _A fic começa com os seguintes personagens no sexto ano: Os marotos, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Marlene Mckinnon, Severus Snape, Avery e Mulciber. No sétimo ano: Frank Longbottom, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Amos Diggory, Gideon & Fabian Prewett e Bertha Jorkins. Regulus Black está no quarto ano. (Nem todos os personagens são visto ou até mesmo discutidos logo no inicio, mas eles entraram na história em certo ponto. ) Remus e Lily são Monitores da Grifinória. Os eventos/memórias de Snape da Ordem da Fênix e Reliquias da Morte são importantes. Quando tiver algum outro fato, irei falar no inicio do capitulo. _

* * *

**Segunda, 17:26.**

"Isso foi uma coisa extremamente idiota para fazer, James."

"Eu sei que foi, Moony," James disse, sentia que era a milésima vez que dizia isso. Ele sabia disso. Ele estava sentado no chão, perto da sua cama, por uma meia hora, pensando em como ele sabia daquilo, e Remus ainda fazia o favor de lembra-lo daquilo.

"Dê um tempo a ele," disse Sirius, que estava sentado na frente de James "Além disso, Prongs, não foi tão mal para o seu primeiro duelo trouxa."

James deu um meio sorriso, enquanto Sirius continuava "Não tão ruim, mas eu não sei por que você se deu o trabalho, primeiramente. Você tem uma varinha, sabe."

"Eu _sei_," James suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás "Eu só... Esqueci."

"Falou o puro sangue."

"Ah, cai fora."

"Deixe disso, Prongs" ele persuadiu "Certeza que a Evans ficou impressionada."

James gemeu. Se exista outra coisa que ele tinha pensando nessa meia hora além de o quanto ele sabia disso, era o quanto ele desejava que Lily Evans não estivesse ali em momento algum.

"Acho que não, " Peter disse de onde estava sentado, na cama de James " Você viu a cara dela depois que Lestrange foi levado a Ala Hospitalar? Ela parecia sem saber o que fazer..."

"Peter!" Sirius interrompeu "Peter. Cala. A. Boca."

Remus, porém, não concordava.

"Ela deveria estar!" Remus disse enquanto andava nervosamente " Ela estava embaraçada, provavelmente, James, você não pode continuar bancando o herói. Ela não precisa -"

"Ei, você _poderia sentar_?!" Sirius interrompeu " Por que você está nervoso? Não é você que tem detenção por uma semana. "

"Vocês dois não teriam se James não tivesse dado o primeiro soco, nem se você tivesse o ajudado."

"Olha, Lestrange está bem, ele é o dobro do nosso tamanho e os sonserinos praticamente amam a habilidade que tem de te derramar sangue -"

"Eu não ligo se ele é sonserino!" Remus gritou "E parece que se certos _grifinórios_ amam a sua capacidade de serem idiotas, então eu não estaria satisfeito comigo mesmo se eu fosse você, Sirius! "

James gemeu alto Ele já teve briga demais por um só dia, ele não precisava de uma discussão entre seus dois melhores amigos. Além disso, Lestrange lutou bem e, apesar da preocupação de Madame Pomfrey, James ainda sentia como se o cérebro fosse sair do seu crânio.

Remus parou de andar e caiu na cama de Sirius "Eu sou monitor, sabe, e eu pareço mal quando não posso manter meus amigos longe de fazer coisas idiotas."

"Awn Moony, " Sirius jogou seu braço para trás e alisou o braço do Remus simpaticamente. "Não é de você está nervoso. Wormy, quando é a lua cheia?"

"Foi semana passada," Peter disse devagar e James riu com a falta de memória de Sirius.

"Lembra, Padfoot, você entrou na Casa dos Gritos antes de notar que tinha um peru selvagem pendurado lá em cima" James o lembrou.

"Seus machucados já estão curados?"

"Parece que sim, e ele voltou a estado de negação," Remus disse com uma fraca risada.

"Calem a boca" Sirius disse enquanto seus amigos riam. Ele olhou para James "Pelo menos eu não _esqueci que_ _era bruxo_."

"Rapidamente, Padfoot" James disse. Ele pensou em Lily de novo "Sempre será rapidamente."

"Touché," Sirius sorriu marotamente, adivinhando os pensamentos do amigos. "Ainda acho que foi brill_*, _mesmo se Evans não sair com você. Você sabe que ela tem um ponto fraco pelos sonserinos."

Remus franziu a terra "Que é isso Padfoot, você viu como ela lidou com isso essa tarde," ele disse, balançando a cabeça "Quem iria a julgar depois do que aconteceu ano passado?"

James encolheu-se com a memória do ano passado, mas Sirius não pareceu perturbado.

"Não se culpe tanto, Prongs," ele disse. "Não foi que a chamou de s- você sabe o que. E sim, o Ranhoso."

"Você não sabe que o incentivamos um pouco?" disse James, expressando o medo que estava o perseguindo nos últimos meses. Provavelmente, ninguém detestava o sonserino de cabeço gorduroso mais que do que ele, mas isso não significa que ele se sentia completamente inocente pelo o fim da amizade de Lily e Snape.

Sirius bufou. "Claro que temos. Sempre temos. Isso não significa que ele tinha que fica contra a única pessoa que estava o seu lado."

"Não é sua falta," Peter adicionou, acariciando a cabeça de James, tentando o consolar, mas só serviu para piorar a dor de cabeça dele.

"Além disso," Sirius continuou "você viu a cara do Ranhoso? Ele gostou bastante quando Lestrange estava batendo sua cabeça na parede. Foi por isso que eu o amaldiçoei antes de ir para o Lestrange idiota."

"E o que a Evans pensou sobre isso?" James quis saber.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Não sei. Estava ocupado salvando sua vida idiota. Ainda mais, tinha muitos gritos. Sabe, acho Hogwarts um lugar bem agitado."

James gemeu de novo enterrou a cabeça em seus braços. Ele estava se sentindo um completo idiota, como Remus tinha dito, mas ele sempre era um idiota quando o assunto era Lily Evans. O problema era que ele não foi atrás de Lestrange para impressioná-la. Claro que ela foi o motivo, mas Remus estava certo quando disse que ela não precisava de um herói...

Ele não queria ter ficado de detenção, o que significava algo, mas ele não estava tentando fazer confusão. Pelo menos, mais confusão, afinal, qual era a graça em não fazer confusão alguma?

Mas ele não queria ter esquecido que era um bruxo e ter quebrado o nariz de Lestrange com as próprias mãos. Consequentemente, ele fez outras coisas que não queria – como a detenção e levar Sirius junto e ser um babaca na frente de Evans pela milésima vez (e ele estava sendo generoso).

Mas ele acreditava que isso era uma consequência de ser da Grifinória, mas ele não se lembrava do Chapéu Seletor falar como era idiota ser corajoso.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora (N/T)**: Irei preservar os nomes originais dos personagens e dos capítulos. Prongs (James), Moony (Remus), Wormtai(Peter) e Padfoot(Sirius); com qualquer dúvida em nome, me pergunte por review! Palavras com um asterisco (*) significa que eu não achei um significado para ela. Desculpe por qualquer erro e espero que gostem!


	2. Earlier That Day

**Segunda, 12:00**

James saiu da aula de Transfiguração com os Marotos, rindo e brincando, e ás vezes olhando para as costas de Lily Evans enquanto ela ia para o Salão Principal com suas amigas. Ele não estava sendo muito sútil, mas ninguém esperava que James Potter não estivesse olhando para Lily Evans, mesmo que isso significasse que ele pisasse atrás do pé de todos.

Perto do Salão Principal, um grupo de sonserinos surgiu do seu Salão Comunal; olharam para as grifinórias com desprezo, o que não era uma surpresa, pois o grupo era formado por Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange, Snape e a prima de Sirius, Bellatrix (um fingia não saber da existência do outro, a não ser que ambos estivessem em um briga, então eles não perderiam a oportunidade de zombarem de si para um bom show).

Lily ignorou o grupo, não olhando o seu melhor amigo, agora estranho, e os amigos pelos quais ela foi trocada. Marlene Mckinnon fez a mesma coisa, assim como Alice Prewett, e foi assim até que Mulciber lançou um feitiço contra Alice, fazendo que seus livros voassem da sua bolsa e batessem na sua cabeça.

Marlene foi rápida com o contra feitiço, então os livros caíram no chão, inofensivos, antes que fizessem mais danos. Lily também foi rápida, sacou a varinha e a apontou para os sonserinos. O silencio pairou sobre os estudantes que estavam a caminho do almoço, que pararam para assistir um possível brilhante duelo ou uma briga (se você não levar em conta as varinhas já sacadas).

"Qual de vocês que fez isso?" Lily perguntou, sua voz ecoando no corredor quieto. "Mulciber, você está com varinha na mão. Muito idiota para guardar as evidencias, né?"

Mulciber zombou "Você tem a _sua _varinha na mão, não faça julgamentos precipitados."

Os sonserinos riram, mas Lily não foi desencorajada.

"Você deve ter esquecido a parte que você é estupido e eu esperta," ela contrapôs, sua varinha ainda apontada para eles "Agora, por que vocês não vão embora enquanto suas costas não estão viradas? Ou eu ainda não os provoquei o bastante?"

Os sonserinos não estavam mais rindo, Mulciber e Avery estavam olhando para a varinha de Lily apreensivos. Snape estava olhando para algum ponto atrás de Lily, não querendo olhar nos olhos dela. Rodolphus Lestrange aparentava arrogante e Bellatrix tinha uma expressão de desdém, mas a tensão era palpável mesmo com a arrogância deles.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas "Não?" ela falou "Certo, então, Mulciber, 10 pontos para a Sonserina por uso de magia nos corredores."

Alguns grifinórios comemoraram, James assoviou e Sirius gritou "Vai Evans!"

Lily guardou sua varinha no bolso e se virou, andando para o Salao Comunal outra vez com Alice e Marlene quando a voz de Lestrange soou alta entre os cochichos que recomeçavam entre os estudantes.

"Vai embora – bem pensando, Sangue Ruim!"

Alguns gritos raivosos vieram do grupo de estudantes ali e o aperto que James dava na sua varinha cedeu enquanto ele cerrava os punhos. Lily pausou por um momento, ignorou e continuou a andar, então ela não pode ver que Lestrange tinha sacado a varinha...

"Ei Prongs!"

"_James!"_

"Oh meu-"

Os avisos de seus amigos foram ignorados por James enquanto avançava nos sonserinos e seu punho acertava o rosto de Lestrange. Houve o som de algo se quebrando e o sangue começou a escorrer do nariz de Lestrange e mão de James.

Os estudantes comemoraram, encorajando e zoando a briga. Lestrange tinha derrubado sua varinha e estava brigando com James com seus próprios punhos. Lily se virou no exato momento de se defender de um feitiço de Bellatrix, fazendo que feios tumores amarelos explodissem no rosto dela.

"Diabos Lily, você ficará de detenção por isso!" Alice gemeu enquanto os espectadores vibraram mais uma vez.

"Melhor detenção que Ala Hospitalar" disse Lily, um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto quando ela bloqueou um feitiço de Avery com um movimento no pulso, o deixando com o corpo todo amarrado "Agora... Potter! _Onde está sua varinha_, seu completo idiota?"

Mas entre os gritos da multidão e o fato que Lestrange segurava sua cabeça e a batia contra a parede, James não ouviu Lily.

Sirius estuporou Snape. "Nem tao engraçado, né Ranhoso?" ele gritou antes de atingir Lestrange com o mesmo feitiço. James foi capaz de se soltar, piscando varias vezes, vendo estrelas.

"Aw, maldita... maldita... maldita alguma coisa," ele murmurou. Olhou para Lestrange no chão. "Acho que ele ficaria melhor com os mesmos tumores que a namorada, não acha Padfoot?"

Sirius sorriu marotamente, olhou para a sua prima, que estava no chão tentando desfazer o contra feitiço. "Concordo" ele disse, e com um movimento na sua varinha, fez o mesmo estrago no rosto de Lestrage.

James olhou para Lily, sua visão ficando turva "Tudo em cima, Evans? Evanese...?"

Ela lançou-lhe uma expressão indiferente, entre o divertimento, aborrecimente e um pouco de confusão por ele estar se dirigindo a ela no plural. James tentou a saudar, perdendo o peso do corpo e desmaiando.

**16:45**

A próxima coisa que James sabia era que ele estava na Ala Hospitalar.

Ele abriu os olhos e observou o resto dos Marotos sentados ao redor da sua cama. Sirius deitado na sua cadeira, com um pé em cima da barriga de James, Remus com os braços cruzados e Peter roendo as unhas.

"Você é louco," foi a primeira que James ouviu, vindo de Remus.

"Cuidado Moony," Sirius alertou, mas ele estava despreocupado.

"Você está com o pé em cima dele," Remus provocou.

"Shh..." Peter pressionou um dedo nos lábios. "A porta do escritório de Pomfrey acabou de abrir, ela está vindo..."

Madame Pomfrey apareceu ao lado dele, a expressão irritada.

"Black, Potter tem uma concussão, tire o pé de cima dele."

"Não é como se fosse na cabeça dele," Sirius apontou, mas colocou o pé no chão de qualquer forma.

Madame Pomfrey o ignorou, começando a checar James. "Como está sua cabeça, Potter? Fiz o que eu pude, mas você estava desmaiado quando chegou aqui. McGonagall estão no meu escritório, mas..."

"Sem mas, Poppy" uma nítida voz interrompeu, Professora McGonagall se aproximou do grupo perto da cama, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. "Potter, acredito que você está bem o suficiente para saber que está de detenção essa semana."

James gemeu. Ele não estava tentando ficar fora da confusão, só do pior tipo de confusão.

"Sabe, Minerva, Potter necessita de mais rep-"

"Não seja tão dramático, Potter" McGonagall disse, ignorando Pomfrey. "Senhor Black irá lhe fazer companhia, como Lestrange testemunhou contra ele. "

Sirius pareceu não estar afetado; obviamente, foi informado sobre isso antes. Mas isso não o impediu de comentar.

"Claro que ele é dramático, Professora," falou lentamente. "Porque enfim, sou eu que irá ser o companheiro dele, enquanto Evans escapará impune."

McGonagall o olhou secamente "Senhor Black, gostaria de informa-lo novamente que a Senhorita Evans usava magia como defesa."

"Até parece!"

"- enquanto você atacou Senhor Snape sem razão." McGonagall disse aumentando o tom de voz. "E não vejo a necessidade de você ter estuporado Lestrange, o que conta contra você."

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Eu queria garantir que ele não quebrasse o coração da Bella, se ela passasse a vida com aquilo no rosto. Resolvi igualar."

"Mesmo assim Senhor Black, é uma semana de detenção para ambos e 20 pontos da Grifinória." McGonagall falou, se virando para ir embora "Irei leva-los para as masmorras hoje, ás oito da noite. Se você aguentar, Potter."

James resmungou, mas assentiu e depois de 10 minutos, Madame Pomfrey o considerou bom para sair.

"Tente não entrar em confusão no caminho para o dormitório" ela falou depois dos quatros garotos saírem da Ala.

Remus bufou. "Como podemos resistir?" ele disse, sua voz com uma pontada de sarcasmo enquanto olhava para os seus três amigos marotos.

"Moony vai querer nossas cabeças," Sirius disse a James "Nós vamos ouvir muito coisa no dormitório, grave minhas palavras."


	3. That Went Well

**Segunda, 18:50.**

"Prongs, você irá esconder o rosto no colo até a detenção ou podemos jantar?"

"A Evans irá jantar?" James perguntou com a voz abafada.

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Tudo o que eu sei é que Evans almoçou enquanto nós estamos na Enfermaria com o pobre menino indefeso."

James levantou a cabeça para olhar para seus amigos "Para ser justo, eu não pedi para vocês não almoçarem."

"Mas não seriamos bons amigos se tivéssemos feito isso." Sirius disse. "Além que eu estava torcendo para que Pomfrey não conseguisse retirar os tumores e eu não poderia perder isso. E Remus queria brigar com você o tão rápido que pudesse."

"Por uma boa razão." Remus disse.

"Claro, claro," Sirius ficou em pé e chutou os sapatos de James algumas vezes. "Vamos Prongs. Tenho certeza que Evans não está tão magoada, não é como se ela tivesse entrado na briga por sua causa ou algo do gênero. E Peter não comeu desde café, já até parece mais magro..."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius..." Remus suspirou, mas escolheu não comentar nada. "Vamos Prongs, Madame Pomfrey irá ter nossas cabeças se você não comer alguma coisa."

Resignado pela pressão, James ficou em pé e seguiu seus amigos para fora do dormitório. Fizeram o caminho para o Salão Principal, ocasionalmente, parados por algum estudante que queria parabenizar pela briga de mais cedo. Nesses momentos, Remus ficava com uma expressão estranha, como se ela não soubesse se queria sorrir ou não; Peter ficava maravilhado por ser associado com James e Sirius; Sirius fazia o seu melhor para parecer tímido e James apenas murmurava um agradecimento, seus pensamentos ainda iam constantemente para Lily.

Isso não era uma novidade, mas suas fantasias não envolvia sua humilhação.

James seguiu seus amigos para quatro lugares na mesa da Grifinória, e só percebeu que tinha alguém na sua frente quando pegou as batatas.

"Surpresa de lhe ver aqui, Potter. Pensei que tinha desisto da magia em prol da vida trouxa. "

James mudou rapidamente a expressão e sorriu marotamente. "Ah Evans, mas o que eu iria fazer na minha vida se você?"

"Não iria socar pessoas, eu espero." Lily disse.

"É pué é ota cê" Sirius disse com a boca cheia de frango e batata.

Tentando não sorrir e não conseguir, Lily se virou para Sirius. "O que?" Ela disse, incapaz de segurar as risadas que seguiram a pergunta. "E veja onde você cospe sua comida."

Sirius engoliu. "Eu_ disse_ que é porque ele gosta de você. E você não pode me dizer o que fazer Evans, você não é minha mãe. O que é bom, ou eu acabaria esse cara aqui como meu padrasto." Ele adicionou apontando James com uma coxa de frango.

"Presumindo que eu vou casar com ele?" Lily falou, ainda olhando Sirius.

"Por que não?" Sirius questionou. "Você tem que casar com alguém que defende sua honra. Preste atenção."

"Ao que?"

"Não no Sirius." James se intrometeu, levemente incomodado porque Sirius era melhor em fazer Lily rir que ele. "Sou eu que bato cabeça e ele que tem danos mentais."

"Você é um pé no s..."

"Cuidado." Remus disse.

Lily mexeu a cabeça e se virou para James. "Como está sua cabeça?"

"Pior que o nariz de Lestrange, o que é uma vergonha." James respondeu. "Não sei se vale a pena ou não."

"_Não sabe?!_" Sirius indagou. "Qual é, Prongs, foi..."

"Padfoot," Remus disse "olha, a carne não foi bem passada. Você ama comida assim. Coma."

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas para James, que encolheu os ombros, querendo dizer 'Não pergunte', e mudou o assunto "Como está Alice? Mulciber deu um pequeno trabalho com aqueles livros."

"Está bem," Lily disse "Teve um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas Marlene foi bem rápida com a varinha. Ela estão lá fora, contando para Frank como brilhante o que aconteceu. O coitado perdeu, mas foi melhor, eu não sei o que ele faria se visse Mulciber azarando Alice."

"Certo," James disse, lembrando-se dos rumores que seu companheiro grifinório gostava de Alice Prewett. "Você fez um bom trabalho no lugar dele."

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Lily "Minha mãe sempre disse que eu tive um temperamento difícil."

"Tem uma diferença entre temperamento difícil e se segurar perto daqueles idiotas." James disse, o olhar indo até mesa da Sonserina.

Lily seguiu seu olhar "Eles não eram tão maus," ela falou "Não todos."

James se virou para seu jantar. "Nós pioramos quando envelhecemos."

"Você não." Ela disse, os olhos deles se encontrando outra vez.

"Isso foi um elogio, Evans?" James perguntou, tentando ignorar o coração que batia rapidamente no peito.

"Não fique convencido, Potter." Lily sorriu.

"Odeio interromper esse momento romântico," Sirius disso alto " mas eu e James temos detenção."

James checou seu relógio. "Ah é." Ele ficou de pé. "Bem... Te vejo por aí, Evans."

"Até, Potter."

James e Sirius não falaram até chegarem no Salão de Entrada. Sirius lançou a James um longo olhar "Isso foi bem."

E em pensar que Lily sorriu para ele sem jogar um feitiço para que seu rosto fique repleto de tentáculos. James nunca gostou tanto das masmorras.


	4. Plotting

****_N/T:_ Sei que os capitulos estão pequenos, por isso que resolvi postar dois em dia só. Esse é mudando o foco dos Marotos para os... Ok, vocês vão ler. Prometo que próximo capitulo estará maior.

* * *

**Segunda, 09:03.**

O Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava quase vazio, exceto por 3 pessoas sentadas perto da lareira.

"Seu primo é traidor de sangue, se eu já vi um" Lestrange disse asperamente para Bellatrix.

Bellatrix fez uma careta. "Você não precisa me dizer isso, Rodolphus, eu já vi com quem ele anda. Traidores e sangue ruins, muito deles. Meu primo nunca conheceu a lealdade da família."

"Você tem medo de que Regulus seja igual a ele?"

"Pelo menos ele é da Sonserina, né?" Bellatrix disse. "Eu não que ele tem algum amigo, mas é melhor ser sozinho que andar com quem Sirius anda. Você tem notado algo, Snape?"

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. "Regulus é na dele. Ele não nos amaldiçoará em breve."

"Já que você diz..." Lestrange zombou. "Ao menos Sirius lembra qual é o lugar dele, ao contrário de Potter. Que tipo de sangue puro recorre a uma briga trouxa? É vergonhoso, patético."

"Fraco," Bellatrix concordou. "Mas Potter é louco pela garota sangue ruim," Um sorriso torcido começou a aparecer na boca dela com o pensamento. "Perdeu a cabeça. Não é de admirar, já que ela tem agia suficiente para segurar uma vela para nós. Por que está carrancudo, Snape?"

"Não estou." Snape protestou, tentando frustrantemente suavizar suas feições.

"Ah, ok." Bellatrix disse. Ela levou uma tempo com as suas palavras, o seu sorriso abriu mais com cada silaba "Você era _amigo _daquela sangue ruim, não era? "Gostava dela também, e agora ela está flertando com o Potter."

"Eu nunca gostei dela!" Snape interviu com certa raiva. "Não que eu ligue, mas ela não está flertando com ninguém, muito menos com o Potter. Ela o odeia."

"Você não viu eles no jantar?" Bellatrix o antagonizou. Ela estava com certo rancor pelo o que aconteceu de tarde, e Snape era ótimo para aliviar sua frustração. "Não pareceu ódio para mim. Ela até riu das piadas do traidor de san-"

"Calem a boca." Lestrange mandou antes que Snape pudesse responder. A sonserina pensou antes de continuar. "Você está muito defensivo, Severus. Segundos pensamentos sobre aquela garota Evans?"

"Não." Snape disse entre os dentes. "Por que eu me importaria com uma sangue ruim?" Ele sentiu uma dor no peito quando disse essas palavras saíram da boca dele, mas ele fez o melhor para ignora-la. Não era hora de se arrepender dos erros.

Bellatrix bufou com descrença. "Prove." Ela sussurrou.

"Tudo no tempo certo." Lestrange admitiu.

Snape sentiu seu estomago se contrair dolorosamente, pensando o que exatamente ele teria que provar, e ele se amaldiçoou. Seus amigos sonserinos foram cautelosos com ele, testando sua lealdade para saber se ele estava ao lado deles ou com a sua amiga grifinória, agora estranha. Ele sabia melhor quando baixar guarda, mesmo por um breve momento. E agora parecia que ele tinha que coloca-la em teste, quando que "no tempo certo" fosse.

"Durante isso," Lestrange falou "Severus, você poderia ajudar Regulus."

Snape assentiu, esperando que chegando próximo de Regulus poderia significar que eles esqueceriam sobre testar a lealdade quando o assunto era Lily Evans. Ele ignorou a parte que as suas esperanças eram em vão."

Alheio a confusão interna de Snape, Lestrange se levantou, pronto para ir para a cama, agora que seus pensamentos estavam a mil. O planejamento começaria em breve e ele sabia que deveria descansar enquanto a resposta viria.

"Há uma guerra acontecendo lá fora," ele completou, olhando diretamente para Snape, como se o sonserino tivesse esquecido. "Deixe os sangues ruins se distraírem em como eles são espertos e românticos, eles estarão fracos quando a guerra os atingirem."

"Eles serão os primeiros a partirem." Bellatrix disse com uma risada. "Sirius entre eles."

"Esqueça-o." Lestrange sabia que Sirius estava longe de ser recuperado. Não importava, eles conseguiriam fazer que Regulus não seguissem os mesmos passos. "Só não podemos ter o luxa de perder outro Black para o lado errado."


	5. Pranked Potion

_N/A: Eu queria pedir desculpas pelos capítulos pequenos. Eu tenho esse problema ocular e as vezes é muito cansativo na frente do computador por muito tempo. Eu vou ter capítulos maiores (como esse), mas irá depender do que estiver acontecendo e como estarei organizando. (..)_

N/T: Desculpa por não postar faz algum tempo, eu viajei na última semana e a outra fiquei muito ocupada para passar a tradução para o computador. Mas aqui está o capitulo 5!

**Quinta, 8:58**.

"Vamos nos atrasar," Remus disse enquanto levava seus amigos do Salão Principal para as masmorras. Eles tinham dois minutos antes que duas aulas seguidas de Poções começasse, tudo culpa de James e Sirius, que ficaram presos na detenção até meia noite e queriam fica deitados por mais tempo.

"Quem liga?" Sirius bocejou. "Quanto menos tempo com os Sonserinos, melhor."

"Você não mora numa casa repleta de sonserinos?" Peter o lembreu.

James riu, mas Sirius não foi afetado.

"Mais um razão para ignora-los na escola," Sirius disse. "Muitas mentiras, intrigas-"

"Disse o maroto," Remus murmurou, enquanto eles desciam os degraus do corredor mal iluminado da masmorra. Então, mais alto, ele continuou. "Sério, Padfoot, você está terrivelmente preconceituoso pelo o mesmo motivo de afirmar que detestar os sonserinos."

Sirius olhou, o afrontando. "Você está me chamando de hipócrita?"

Foi James que o respondeu. "Um pouco, mas você não acha melhor detestar alguém que é um idiota que odeia trouxas do que ser um idiota que odeia trouxas?"

Remus olhou para o teto. "Desculpa por trazer isso a tona."

"É muito cedo para ser filosofo," Peter concordou.

James encolheu os ombros. "Não é como existisse algum amor entre a Grifinória e Sonserina de qualquer modo."

"Ok, Ok." Sirius murmurou baixinho quando eles entraram na sala de Poções.

Professor Slughorn balançou a cabeça para os quatros. "Meninos," ele repreendeu bem humorado. "Chegando quase em ponto, hein?"

"Desculpa Professor," eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, sentando nos lugares de sempre, no fundo da sala.

Lily lançou um meio sorriso para James quando ele passou, ele sentiu seu coração pular para fora do peito. O resto dos marotos reviraram os olhos para a expressão tonta do amigo, mas não comentaram nada.

Quando eles estavam com os ingredientes que Slughorn tinha escrito no quadro em cima da mesa. Remus olhou diretamente para James e Sirius e dsse, "Viu, vocês estavam errados."

"Pois é Moony, mas eu estou com as garras de dragão aqui e eu não vejo como dente de salamandra pode ser _tão_ diferente –"

"Não é sobre os ingredientes," Remus interrompeu. "Mas sua poção irá congelar se você fizer isso, Padfoot, aqui, eu tenho garras de dragão extra, você pode usar. Não, você estava errado sobre os sonserinos. Olhe para Slughorn, ele não é tão mal."

Peter assentiu. "Mesmo McGonagall poderia ter nos tirado pontos pelo o atraso e ela é diretora da Grifinória."

Sirius bufou, fazendo que algumas garras de dragão novas espalhassem pela a mesa. "Isso é porque Slughorn tem um ponto fraco por Prongs."

James olhou para ele. "De onde você tirou isso? Slughorn tem seus favoritos e você não me vê fugindo para o Clube do Slughorn quase toda semana."

"Bem, não," Sirius admitiu. "Mas você tem toda essa história de 'gostar da Evans' em comum, então ele sente esse ligação."

James riu. "Cai fora,"

"O que? Ele deve achar que você tem algo bom na sua cabeça, desde que você passou o ano passado publicando sua afeição. Eu acho vocês um pouco idiotas, cada um com sua própria característica."

Remus olhou tão desacreditado quanto James. "Slughorn nunca gostou muito de Snape," Remus disse. "E Lily realmente gostava dele."

James franziu as sobrancelhas com a escolha de palavras de Remus, mas Sitius mal encolheu os ombros e disse, "James tem um cabelo melhor."

"Eu tenho a impressão que Lily achava idiota ano passado," Remus disse levemente, seus olhos nos ingredientes que estava medindo.

"Ela pareceu bem amigável antes," Sirius lembrou. Ele olhou para James, que tentava não aumentar suas esperanças. "Vocês dois parecem bem íntimos nos últimos dias. Talvez Moony e Wormtail estavam errados sobre ela estar irada depois da briga com Lestrange."

"Mas você continua louco," Remus foi rápido em responder antes que seus amigos ficassem presunçosos.

"E ela não parecia muito feliz também," Peter defendeu.

Sirius o olhou com pena "Isso é porque você não nada sobre gatas*, Peter."

"E o que gatas têm haver com isso?"

"Garotas, Peter," Sirius revirou os olhos. "Ponto comprovado."

"Você está estranhamente quieto, James," Remus olhou para o seu amigo no outro lado da mesa. "Em o que está pensando?"

James encolheu os ombros. Lily pode ter sido amigável mais cedo, mas ele não queria se iludir pensando que ela realmente _gostava _dele. Pode ser prematuro, mas ele estaria praticamente para se machucar, se ele acreditasse nisso.

"Bem, eu não acho que Padfoot sabe algo sobre garotas, também," ele decidiu dizer isso em voz alta, ele levantou a mão para se defender do fígado de bezerro apaixonado ** que Sirius jogou nele.

"Não sei no que pensar, Monny," James intrometeu-se. Seus olhos foram para frente da sala, onde Lily estava. "Só sei que ela pareceu me odiar menos que ela me odiava menos que a meses atrás. Bom o suficiente para mim."

James estava aliviado por saber que não estava mentindo. Ele já tinha passado tempo demais fingindo que não ligava para o que Lily pensava dele. Mas a recente possibilidade que ela pensava algo bom fazia que ele não tivesse que se torturar sobre isso. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele não conseguia fazer que ela saísse com ele.

_Pequenos passos, Potter_, ele pensou, passando a olhar para a sua poção ao invés de Lily. _Você irá conseguir lá._

* * *

Snape observou os quatros garotos entrar nas masmorras. Atrasados, um total desrespeito as regras, mas é claro que Slughorn não se incomodou. Favoritismo, Snape pensou, mas isso não era surpreendente. Potter e Black eram mais arrogante que talentosos, e Pettigrew só era gostado por causa da amizade. O único que poderia ser o queridinho do professor era Lupin, no entanto algo sobre ele era deslocado.

Mas os segredos de Lupin tinham que esperar para serem descobertos (algo que Snape estava determinado a fazer). Agora, Snape tinha muito em mente sem se preocupar com o favoritismo da Grifinória, então ele ignorou o sorriso que Lily lançou para James e voltou para a sua poção, pensando...

Ele se aproximou de Regulus tanto quanto não queria. Ele achou que Lestrange estava louco com o minimo poder que tinha. Sim, tinha sido de Voldemort que tinha instruído o pai de Lestrange para recrutar seu filho, mas Rodolphus estava deixando subir a cabeça. Snape tinha certeza que Voldemort tinha escolhido Rodolphus porque seu pai era um grande aliado.

Mas isso não importava, Snape lembrou enquanto ele colocava raízes de margarida na poção. O fato era que Lestranhe tinha sido escolhido, então Snape tinha que fazer o que era mandado. Se ele fosse bem o bastante, ele poder ser o escolhido para comandar no próximo ano.

O pensamento o fez se sentir culpado. Tinha sido a alguns meses que Lily rejeitou suas desculpas e acabando a amizade deles. Ela não falou com ele todo o verão. Eles estavam de volta a escola fazia quase dois meses e a maior atenção que ela o dera foi quando sacou a varinha na direção dos sonserinos.

Snape olhou do caldeirão para Lily. Ela parecia feliz, ele notou, e ele pensou em quanto ele estaria feliz se ela soubesse o que ele estava fazendo.

* * *

Sirius deu uma cotovelada em James para conseguir sua atenção. "Ei Prongs," ele disse. "Parece que você e Slughorn tem concorrência..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? " James perguntou irritado, pois sua poção estava ficando amarelada ao invés de laranja.

Sirius apontou com a cabeça para a frente da sala. "Ranhoso está encarando Evans por três minutos."

James se virou, não notando o olhar recriminador de Remus para Sirius. Porém, ele notou que Sirius estava certo. Seu queixo ficou tenso, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentiu ridículo por isso o deixar assim. Os conflitos de emoções o deixavam aborrecido.

"E daí?" Peter disse, desistindo da sua poção para entrar na conversa."Muitos caras olham para Evans. James não tem o monopólio de encarar."

"Que lado você está?" Sirius quis saber. 'Você pode se sentar com o Ranhoso, se quiser Wormy, mas vamos lá, Prongs, o que você diz de nos divertimos um pouco?"

"Não durante a aula," Remus protestou.

"Vamos Moony, onde está o seu lado maroto?"

"Meu lado maroto não está para detenção," Remus respondeu. "O que, por sinal, você ainda está servindo."

"Somente por alguns dias," Sirius informou, obviamente que não se importava com isso.

"Você está querendo limpar cada centímetro deste castelo até o fim do sexto ano?"

"Sim, talvez eu -"

"Não seja idiota."

"James," Sirius disse, dando as costas para Remus e sua discussão sem sentido. "Pense sobre isso, cara. Em um segundo, ele está a chamando de sangue ruim e no outro, ele está a encarando como se fosse um predador."

"Não o antagonize," Remus disse, mas Sirius não estava ouvindo, nem James.

Talvez fosse idiota, imprudente e injustou, James pensou. Mas tinha sido isso e mais uma enorme confusão de outras coisas que tinha levado Snape a atacar Evans daquele modo em junho passado. Além que, eles não tinha alguma diversão com Snape desde que o ano começou (a não ser que você leve em consideração quando Sirius o estuporou no outro dia, o que James não fazia). Enquanto Evans não precisava de um herói, os marotos precisavam de diversão...

"Por que não?" ele disse, sacando sua varinha sem nenhum cuidado. "Não é como se minha poção fosse borbulhar, então nós podemos nos divertir. "

Sirius sorriu marotamente, sacando sua varinha. "Excelente."

Peter assistia tudo com uma animação antecipada. Remus fraziu a esta para seus amigos, mas voltou a fazer a sua poção.

"Não seja tão ranzinza, Moony," Sirius disse para ele. "Nos dê essa e a próxima brincadeira será do seu jeito, eu prometo solenemente. "

Remus mal bufou em resposta.

Ambos James e Sirius esconderam suas varinhas embaixo da mesa, apontando-as para o caldeirão de Snape, comemorando entre eles o sucesso dos feitiços silenciosos, pois deixavam as brincadeiras mais fáceis.

"Argh!" Snape gritou quando seu caldeirão saltou uma vez.

Alguns estudantes olharam, e Slughorn parou suas rondas e olhou na direção do problema. "Alguem problema, Snape?"

James, Sirius e Peter riam enquanto observavam Snape tentar descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Ele cutucou seu caldeirão sem vida e olhou para Slughorn, que estava curioso. "Não, professor," ele disse. "Tudo está bem."

Um minuto depois, nada estava bem. A poção de Snape começou a borbulhar estranhamente antes de emitir faíscas, o que fez um barulho alto quando subiam.

"Oh Merlin, o que é todo esse barulho?" Slughorn disse, se virando para encarar de boca aberta o desastre que estava acontecendo. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu - não - sei," Snape estava tentando conter a sua poção, cutucando seu caldeirão com a sua varinha, mas só fazia piorar. Pulou para cima e para baixo, lançando mais faíscas e deixando marcas na mesa e no chão.

A classe olhou dos seus caldeirões para o de Snape. Alguns - como James, Sirius e Peter- riam para as palhaçadas que, aparentemente, não tinham origem, enquanto outros - como Lily- estranhavam.

Enquanto o caldeirão começava a apitar e Slughorn tentava restaurar a ordem na classe, os olhos de Lily procuravam a fonte do caos. As pessoas estavam rindo, ela noite, mas só duas tinham as varinhas escondidas embaixo da mesa.

Ela deveria saber.

Com um suspiro resignado, Lily sacou sua varinha, apontou para a mesa e murmurou "_Expelliarmus_!" e observou com satisfação as varinhas de James e Sirius escaparem das mãos deles e vir para a sua.

Os garotos observaram suas varinhas irem para a frente e Lily os olhando acusadamente. Ela os lançou um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto brincava com as varinhas deles entre os dedos triunfantemente antes de guarda-las dentro de sua mochila. Garotos idiotas, ela pensou, e voltou a fazer sua poção. Marlene e Alice, que estavam dividindo a mesa com ela, trocaram olhares, mas não falaram nada; elas sabiam que não deveriam zoar com Lily depois de algum incidente com James Potter.

"Bom final, Prongs," Sirius murmurou, incomodado que a brincadeira deles teve um final repentino; o caldeirão de Snape ficou calmo, como tinha ficado boa parte da aula. Slughorn verificou a poção, mas descobriu que a culpa não era dali, encolheu os ombros e pediu ordem a classe.

"A culpa não é minha," James indagou.

"Ela é _sua_ namorada-"

"Vai se lascar, Padfoot, ela não -"

"E não será, se você continuar agindo assim," Remus apontou, satisfeito que, pelo menos, um dos seus amigos iriam ter consequência pela suas ações.

James fez uma careta. "Você pode ir se lascar também, Moony."

Peter confessou. "Bem, eu achei engraçado," os garotos não falaram nada até o fim do período.

No final da aula, James sabia que tinha que pegar a sua varinha e a de Sirius de volta com Lily. E ele não estava querendo fazer isso.

"Vou as pegar de volta," ele prometeu ao seu amigo quando eles ouviram o fim a sirene do fim de aula. "Talvez Evans queira sair comigo agora, acabar com isso..."

Foi ao encontro de Lily, que recolhia suas coisas, passando por Alice e Marlene, a última murmurou. "Você está lascado." James suspirou. Claro que estava.

"Hum... Evans?" ele hesitou, somente no caso dela brigar logo com ele. "Se importar se eu pegar minha de volta? E a de Sirius também?"

Lily pegou as varinhas confiscadas de dentro da bolsa e as colocou na frente dele sem cerimônia alguma. Ela estava trabalhando em se controlar o seu temperamento, mas, às vezes, James era inacreditável, ela sabia que esse controle não duraria muito.

James, se sentindo vitorioso no fácil resgate da varinha, perguntou "Você irá tirar pontos da Grifinória por isso?"

"Não," ela falou, ainda guardando seus pertences. "Se eu tirasse pontos da Grifinória todas as vezes que vocês fizessem algo idiota, eu tiraria todos os pontos."

Ouch. Isso estava parecendo muito o ano passado.

"Não seja tão zangada, Evans," James disse, indisposto a discutir. "Você não pode estar defendendo o Ranhoso, ou está? Não depois do ano passado."

"Não quero falar sobre o ano passado." Lily respondeu. Ser traída pelo o melhor amigo de tantos anos não é algo que a maiorias das pessoas queiram falar.

"Ok, mas não é como se ele não tivesse pedido isso-"

"Claro que ele não pediu por isso," Lily interrompeu, olhando para Jmaes. "Sei que ele não é completamente inocente, mas você não dizer que você ou qualquer um dos seus amigos pediu por isso quando Snape fizer algo com vocês."

James sabia que não poderia argumentar, mas ele não se sentiria ofendido se não tentasse. "Está fazendo muita confusão com isso," ele disse. "Ninguem se machucou, era só para rir."

"Por que esse é sempre a sua desculpa?" ela perguntou. "Honestamente, Potter, por que todas suas risadas envolvem humilhar os outros?"

"Nem todas," ele disse, o que era verdade. "Você gosta tanto de brigar comigo que ignora todos os outros motivos."

"Eu não gosto de brigar com você, pois isso significa que você fez outra coisa sem sentido-"

"Você está muito tensa."

"E talvez você é muito descuidado," Lily respondeu. "Eu não estou dizendo que deveríamos ser melindrosos o tempo todo, mas por Merlin, está ocorrendo uma guerra."

James se encolheu com a realidade do que ela disse, mas Lily confundiu com uma expressão de surpresa. "Esse é o meu mundo também e eu sei o que está acontecendo nele," ela disse irritada. "Só porque eu sou nascida trouxa não significa que sou menos bruxa que você, sabe."

"Claro que sei disso," James disse, mas não quis argumentar sobre a fata de comunicação deles. Eles já estavam desentendidos, além que ele não conseguia encaixar a relevância da guerra com a discussão deles. "Mas o que a guerra tem haver com isso?"

"Tem tudo haver com isso," Lily disse. Ela estava irritada, ela poderia sentir e James também. "Se você prestar atençã , saberá o que acontece _fora _de Hogwarts é por causa do mesmo ódio sem sentido que você e Snape tem _dentro _de Hogwarts. É um mal hábito que você leva para fora da escola."

Lily jogou sua bolsa no ombro e olhou nos olhos de James, "Algo para você pensar."

Tendo dito isso e não mais interessada em discutir, Lily passou por ele, deixando a sala e um James com pensamentos instáveis.

* * *

N.T: _* Em inglês, as pessoas usam a palavra 'bird' para referir a mulher, e a tradução literal da palavra não teria sentido, usei essa._

_** Sobre o bezerro apaixonado, procure na wiki do Potterish. É um animal mágico que só saí na lua cheia._

__Comentem, por favor, isso me incentiva a atualizar mais rápido! Beijos!


	6. Maybe

**Nota da Autora: **_No capítulo 5 estava implicido que Snape ainda vai descobrir sobre Remus ser lobisomem. Bem, eu chequei e vi que Snape descobriu sobre o segredo de Remus no quinto ano e minha fic começa no sexto. Eu gosto de lembrar que tento ficar canon tanto quanto possível, mas eu foi me descudei sobre isso e não planejo em concertar porque é um bom plot e eu quero trabalhar nele. Espero não estressar ninguém._

* * *

**Sexta feira, 20:15**

James estava trabalhando sozinho por 15 minutos. Os professores ficaram de olho nele e em Sirius no primeiro, então eles faziam as detenções separadas para evitar alguma catástrofe a mais. Então Sirius estava limpando outra masmorra, ou passeando pelos corredores subterrâneos, pois preferia trabalhar somente na última hora de serviço.

Normalmente, James se juntaria a ele, mas estava querendo ficar fora de confusão. Além que ele não queria interferir se Sirius ficasse entediado e quisesse _se divertir_ com alguma monitora bonita. Não seria a primeira vez que ele era pego em um armário de vassoura tendo um amasso quando deveria estar em detenção.

Só existia uma monitora que James queria dar um amasso, e depois da façanha da aula de Poções de ontem, ele sentia como se estivesse de volta ao estágio 1 com ela. Então ele ficou para trás e estava tentando saber como os trouxas conseguiam deixar tudo feito com os métodos de limpeza deles tão medievais.

Ele estava tentando adivinhar qual removedor não mágico era bom para limpar o sangue de salamandras quando ouviu a porta das masmorras fazer _crack_, abrindo atrás dele.

"Estou trabalhando nisso, Professor," ele disse rapidamente, não querendo ser em pegue em atraso. "Só não sei como fazer..."

"Se começaremos a nos chamar por títulos, Potter, eu preferia algo mais real."

James girou em seu eixo, seu coração fazendo aquela coisa rápida e errante ao ver Lily Evans fechando a porta das masmorras atrás dela.

"Não que tenha algo errado com _professora_, claro," Lily continuou tentando colocar a porta no lugar. Estava emperrada e James pensou o tempo da detenção seria mais bem utilizado se McGonagall tivesse feito ele conserta-la. "Só acho que _Sua Majestade _iria se encaixar melhor. Se eu fosse escolher, claro. Agora que o que diabos têm de errado nessa porta?"

"Está, hum... Está emperrada." James disse, percebendo que sua garganta estava seca. Engoliu em seco e foi como se fosse uma lixa. _O que ela estava fazendo aqui?_ "Você tem que darum bom empurrão"

Lily chutou a porta, não teve nenhum sucesso a não ser um dedão dolorido. "Oh droga," disse, seu rosto demostrando a dor. "A... Patela... Direita de Merlin... Isso dói."

"Patela?" Surpreso, James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela o olhou. "Acho que nós dois sabemos o que eu quis dizer."

"Claro Evans. Isso só é uma estranha insinuação."

"Cai fora, Potter."

"Ah, vamos lá! Não fique tão irritada." James falou, porém ele tinha certeza que ela ainda estava magoada pelo o que aconteceu ontem. "Eu preferi a Evans que estava comigo há alguns dias."

"Aquela Evans não quebrou o dedão."

"Eu te disse para dar um _empurrão_, sabe, não um _chute."_

"Venha mais perto e diga isso para mim, Potter."

"Desculpe, você me quer mais perto, foi isso que você disse?"

"Oh, haha, você é tão esperto."

James sorriu, fazendo seu melhor para ignorar seu coração batendo forte. Ele não tinha certeza se era porque Lily Evans tinha o procurado por conta própria ou porque tinha uma pequena voz na sua mente que dizia que ela estava ali para mata-lo. Ele achava que era os dois.

Lily colocou as mãos no quadril, olhou para a porta de cima a baixo, calculando quantos machucados o objeto valeria a pena. "Desisto," disse antes de andar para mais perto de James "O que está fazendo?"

"Tentando imaginar como os trouxas tem qualquer coisa feita," James disse, esfregando sem entusiasmo o sangue de salamandra. "Eles devem passar o tempo todo limpando."

"A maioria dos trouxas não tem sujeira mágica" Lily disse. "A não que minha mãe o cachorro peguem meu Kit de Poções."

James riu, mas seus olhos continuavam na mesa que estava tentando limpar. Lily estava muito perto, ela cheirava muito bem e ele gostava muito dela. E ela poderia o matar, mas isso não ajudava.

"Você tem um cachorro?"

"Bem, não é nosso cachorro." Ela corrigiu, se esticando para sentar em cima da mesa, o que a aproximou inda mais. James teve um louco pensamento que ela estava fazendo de proposito, mas esqueceu rapidamente. "É o cachorro do namorado da minha irmã. Ou da irmã dele, eu acho. Difícil de dizer, porque ele é um cara tedioso, então eu sempre estou desligada quando ele está falando."

James olhou para ela, mas achou mais fácil olhar para o sangue coagulado na mesa. Porém, estava relativamente perto da perna dela, então não sabia o quão fácil era. Decidindo que era melhor se concentrar na conversa, ele perguntou. "Presumo que você não é fã dele?"

"Seu nome é Vernon Dursley," Lily disse. "Claro que não sou uma fã dele. Tudo que você precisa saber é o nome dele. Ninguém gosta de um Vernon."

"Ninguém exceto sua irmã."

Lily encolheu os ombros, desconcertada. "Ela é uma masoquista emocional."

James sorriu. "Tão ruim assim?"

"Pior."

"Você é tão atrevida, Evans."

"Eu gosto de pensar que é do charme, Potter."

"Acredito que o namorado da sua irmã acha isso."

"Ele é um idiota."

"Você costuma me chamar de idiota."

"Você ainda é um idiota."

"Atrevida, viu." James apontou. "Mas eu deveria saber que você diria isso, especialmente depois do que aconteceu ontem."

Ele se arrependeu das palavras tão logo que elas saíram da sua boca, mas sabia que ele deveria dizer algo cedo ou tarde. Ela estava sendo amigável outra vez, mas não era o suficiente; ele tinha que saber se aquilo não era um truque e não planejava o amaldiçoar. (Principalmente, ele tinha que saber se ela não estava furiosa com ele, mas isso era muito sentimental, então ele empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente.)

Lily não respondeu logo, então James a olhou. Ele estava encarando suas mãos, os dedos dela retorcidos no seu colo.

"Quero dizer..." ele deixou de olha-la outra vez. "Você está com raiva de mim, não está?"

Ele ouviu um suspiro. "Sim." Ela admitiu, "mas principalmente porque não entendo você. Você e Sev- quero dizer, Snape. Vocês não se gostam, então por que essa implicância? E isso não vai só para você," ela adicionou rapidamente. "Eu já disse a mesma coisa para Snape mais de uma vez."

James fingiu não notar o deslize da língua de Lily causado por ela usar o nome de Snape. Perder um amigo como ela perdeu não era fácil. Então ele respondeu do mesmomodo que responderia se não tivesse notado.

"Ah é? E o que ele disse?"

Lily encolheu os ombros. "Ele o culpava, principalmente. Nunca recebi uma resposta certa."

"Você parecia bem satisfeita em concordar com ele." James não conseguiu esconder amargura na sua voz.

Lily retirou os olhos de suas mãos e o olhou; James pode ver pelo canto do olho que ela franzia as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não gosto das pessoas no meu próprio ponto de vista," disse friamente. "Snape não tinha nada a ver com meus sentimentos por você."

"E agora?" James desistiu do sangue de salamandra e a olhou. "Porque você tem sido mais amigável comigo desde que vocês não se falam."

"Você nunca foi uma pessoa modesta," Lily observou secamente, revirando os olhos, e James sentiu um tremor nos lábios em resposta ao tom sarcástico. "Mas, novamente, Snape não tinha nada a ver com o que eu sentia por você, isso sempre foi sua responsabilidade."

"Tudo bem," James disse, sabendo que ela estava certa e se chutando por nunca ter adivinhado isso. "Então, o que você sente por mim agora?"

"Bem..." Ela levou um tempo, pesando suas palavras e as consequências dela, mas ela já tinha pensado nisso. "Eu acho que estamos indo bem como colegas, não acha?"

"E se eu te chamasse para sair?"

Lily sorriu. "Não exagere."

James retribuiu o sorriso e apontou um dedo para ela, acusando-a. "Isso não é um não."

"É um provável não." Lily disse. Deixando James Potter transformar cada carta ao seu favor.

"Parece que estou avançando."

"Passo a passo, agonizantemente." Lily concordou com um pequeno aceno.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Agonizantemente?"

"Eu imagino que minhas rejeições constantes são dolorosas," ela explicou. "Ou eu estou apenas mostrando meu ego?"

"Ah não, Evans." James disse, negando com a cabeça. "Você me machucou. Não cometeu um erro."

No rosto de Lily apareceu um sorriso ainda maior. "Excelente."

**Sexta feira, 22:30.**

"Alice tem uma paixão," e foi com essas palavras que Marlene escolheu cumprimentar Lily, que acabava de voltar ao dormitório depois de ter passado com James Potter um tempo sem precedente e terminado suas rondas.

"Deixe-me adivinhar," Lily disse em um tom curioso, batendo seu dedo na sua bochecha como se ela não soubesse (mesmo que todos da Grifinória soubessem e que os assuntos das fofocas _ainda _fossem muito tímidos sobre isso). "Frank Longbottom?"

O rosto oval de Alice ficou rosa, mas ela olhava determinantemente para seu livro de Transfiguração, recusando-se a confirmar as provocações de suas amigas.

Mas Marlene nunca deixou suas amigas escapar facilmente, então ela continuou. "Só espere até seus irmãos souberem, Alice, Longbottom pode ser amigo deles, mas -"

"Ah não." A menção de seus irmãos mais velhos foi o suficiente para fazer Alice fechar o livro e olha-las. "Fabian e Gideon não precisam saber disso, ok Mar?"

Marlene bufou. "Os corvinais são conhecidos pela sua inteligência, eles irão adivinhar." A vermelhidão de Alice aumentou, então Lily colocou uma mão no seu ombro em forma de conforta-la, e disse "Vai ficar tudo bem, Alice."

"Nem tanta certeza sobre isso," Marlene disse, se divertindo. "Eles três não irão estar no treinamento de auror próximo ano? Mortes acidentais, sabe..."

"Mar!" Lily exclamou, irritada com ela agora. Mortes acidentais eram muito comuns ultimamente. "Agora você exagerou."

"Você está certa," Marlene concordou, levantando as mãos, se rendendo. "Isso está fora de questão. Não fique triste, Alice, seus irmãos adoram o Frank, eles devem estar torcendo para vocês ficarem juntos."

Alice encolheu os ombros, tentando não pensar em o realmente poderiam acontecer com seus irmãos e Frank quando eles saírem da escola em Junho. Mas era doloroso e ela não queria falar disso, então apensa disse. "Ele tem que me convidar para sair primeiro."

"Por que você não fazer isso?" Lily perguntou. "Vamos lá, Alice, você sabe que dirá sim."

Alice riu da sugestão, a qual fez ela ficar nervosa, sua pernas fracas e lhe deu um leve ataque de pânico quando pensava nisso. "No dia que em que convidar Frank Longbottom para um encontro, será no dia em que encontraremos você agarrando James Potter em um armário de vassouras."

"Então daqui a um mês mais ou menos?" Marlene adivinhou.

Ela e Alice riram, mas a última parou de repente ao ver a cara de Lily. "Desculpe, Lil," disse com uma risada escapando. "Acho que estou com você nessa, mas ela tem um pouco de razão sabe."

Lily balançou a cabeça, praticamente sem palavras. "Vocês duas são loucas." Foram as únicas palavra que ela disse.

"Note que ela não disse que estávamos erradas," Marlene disse, olhando para Alice.

"Estava implícito!" Lily exclamou.

"Não fique na defensiva," Marlene a disse. "Não ligamos se você passa toda as suas aulas tirando a roupa do Potter só com o olhar."

"Oh, eu não faço –"

"Amanhã tem quadribol!" Alice lembrou alegre. "Vamos ver como ela reage ao ver Potter em seu uniforme."

"Eu já vi Potter em seu uniforme milhares de vezes!" Lily gritou para Marlene e Alice, que riam estridemente sem necessidade, mas elas não a ouviram.

"Não existe nenhuma música trouxa sobre isso?" Marlene se perguntou como se só existisse ela para conversar.

"Sobre o que?" Lily perguntou, perdendo seu bom temperamento, imaginando para onde Marlene ia com aquela pergunta.

"Você sabe..." Marlene acenou a mão, como se ela fosse pegar a resposta no ar. "Sobre uma garota e um garoto e a atração incontrolável deles mesmo que eles neguem?"

Lily revirou os olhos para a descrição dela. "Mar, você acabou de descrever todo o gênero pop teen."

"Awn, vocês dois tem um gênero inteiro," Marlene suspirou dramaticamente. "Adorável."

"Não temos _nada," _Lily protestou. "Eu não gosto dele."

"Nem um pouco?" Marlene perguntou.

"Ele é bem legal, sabe" Alice disse.

Lily começou a cavar um buraco imaginário na sua colcha para evitar o sorriso convincente de suas amigas. "Na verdade, ele pode ser um pouco chato..." ela começou, mas achou difícil continuar.

"Talvez," Marlene concordou. "Mas você continua corando."

"E você está bem amigável com ele também." Alice adicionou.

"Isso não significa que eu gosto dele," Lily apontou, se perguntando por que aquilo a incomodava tanto. Mas ela encolheu os ombros e continuou. "Eu não vejo nenhum sentido em odiá-lo. Porque vocês estão certas, ele é legal e é um bom amigo. Ele é engraçado, mesmo que exagera demais por uma risada. Isso é o que me incomodava mais nele e vocês sabem disso."

Marlene e Alice se olharam.

"Incomodava?" Alice repetiu. "Isso inclui... Não mais?"

"Ele melhorou" Lily disse, não se incomodando com os olhares questionadores de suas amigas. "Exceto aquilo da aula de ontem de Poções, claro, mas..."

Lily não terminou a frase, se calando. Marlene e Alice sabia que não era para interrompê-la quando ela tem esse olhar, o que ela estava agradecida porque a deu mais tempo para pensar em paz. Então ela deitou e encarou o dossel vermelho, começando a pensar...

Era verdade que Lily não gostou o que James fez na aula; essa foi a razão que a fez o parar afinal. Ela não gostava que ninguém fosse tratado inferiormente, especialmente quando não houve nenhuma provocação para. Porque uma coisa era defender a si mesmo, seus amigos ou o que era certa, mas atacar alguém por razão nenhum...

Lily não compreendia.

Mas talvez algo esteja relacionado ao que aconteceu entre ela e Severus (mesmo que não fosse do modo que James Potter tenha insinuado). Desde inicio Severus não tratou a sua irmã com nada mais que o desprezo, tudo porque ele dizia que Petunia não era especial do modo que ele e Lily era. Lily talvez não tenha mais a melhor relação com a sua irmã, mas isso não fazia o comportamento de Severus desculpável.

Talvez isso deveria a ter alertado, Lily pensou com certo lastimo. Mas ela só tinha onze anos na época, e Severus tinha sido a primeira conexão com o mundo mágico, isso não era algo que ela quisesse esquecer. Ela supôs que isso fosse egoísmo, mas não ela queria ter terminado a amizade só porque eles não concordavam em algumas coisas.

Ela só não tinha percebido como essas coisas eram importantes.

E talvez essa seja a razão porque ela sentindo tão forçada a ser amiga de James Potter agora. Era claro que eles compartilhavam essas coisas importantes – não julgar por causa do sangue, que tais preconceitos só tinham causado discórdias sem fundamentos. Ambos defendiam seus amigos, colocando-se na linha de fogo pelo bem dos outros. Eles não tinham que pensar em auto sacrifício; simplesmente era algo que eles fazem.

E talvez os sacrifícios não fossem muito ainda, Lily pensou. Mas o ponto era que James, sendo todo arrogante, era altruísta, também. Ela se perguntava como isso acontecia, mas mais do que isso, ela imagina que isso era algo que um amigo saberia. E isso era exatamente o que ela pretendia ser – amiga de James Potter. Severus pode ter a magoado, mas talvez James fosse a surpreender.

Sim, ela pensou, suas convicções definiram. Isso era plausível já que James era cheio de surpresas. Ela imaginava que ela podia contar com ele, pelo menos isso, e havia poucas chances de ela se machucar no processo; era algo que ela não achava que James era possível de fazer – machucar ela.

Lily piscou para o dossel, surpresa com a espontânea virada em sua linha de pensamento. O que era mais surpreendente era que ela sabe que era verdade.

_Está vendo,Lily, _ela pensou, _ele já está a surpreendendo e nem está tentando..._

Alice e Marlene trocaram outro olharam e com sobrancelhas arqueadas, se perguntavam silenciosamente o porquê Lily Evans estava sorrindo.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: _Eu totalmente me descudei dessa história, aconteceu tantas coisas desde a última vez que atualizei ARE e para adicionar, eu tinha perdido o caderno que estava a tradução então esqueci completamente! Além que, vocês não comentam sobre ela, então eu não me sinto cobrada! Por favor, me cobrem para eu não esquecer outra vez!_

_E ah, em capítulos futuros (bem futuros!) haverá a censura M, mas enquanto isso não acontece, a censura da história ficará T, ok?_

_Desculpa por qualquer erro ou falta de coerência, estou sempre tentando melhorar!_


End file.
